This is a broadly-based study of the red cell metabolism and enzymology. The following projects will be pursued this year: 1) Efforts will be made to determine the mechanism by which red cells elevate glucose-6-phosphate concentration when incubated with high concentration of glucose; 2) efforts will be made to define the incidence and the hematologic manifestations of alpha-thalassemia; 3) we will try to isolate GSSG-stimulated ATPase from red cell membranes and; 4) studies will be performed on the storage of platelets and red cells in buffered media.